Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt
The relationship between Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt is the longest relationship of a Charmed One. Leo was first introduced as the handyman. Piper and Leo's relationship has been the source of both extreme happiness, and extreme heartbreak for both of them. Though they have endured endless struggles, they are destined to be together always. History '1998-1999' Sometime in 1998, The Elders gave Leo his biggest assignment yet--he was to be the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. Since he couldn't tell the sisters just yet, he posed as a handyman. Both Piper and Phoebe showed interest in Leo, and it soon became a competition for his attention. After Prue cast the Truth Spell, Piper took the opportunity to make a pass at Leo, and after asking him how he liked girls who made the first move, Piper boldly kissed him. When Leo became too close to Piper, the Elders sent him away; Whitelighters weren't allowed to be romantically involved with witches. He briefly returned to get the sisters in touch with Max Franklin, a young witch being tricked into using his powers to help a pair of crooks commit robberiesIt was then that Phoebe found out he was a Whitelighter. Leo admitted he'd been agonizing over how to tell Piper he was a Whitelighter. After getting shot by a Darklighter, Leo orbed himelf to the manor, where Prue and Phoebe were about to leave for a vacation. Piper was shocked and angry at the revelation of Leo being magical. Piper then successfully healed Leo by switching their powers. Leo then admitted that he was willing to clip his wings for Piper's love, but Piper wasn't. Leo then left Piper to go back to the Heavens, and their relationship was seemingly over. '1999-2000' With Leo gone, Piper becomes involved with her neighbor Dan, but she and Leo still have feelings for each other. When Piper and her sisters travel ten years into the future, she learns that she and Leo have married and divorced, and have a daughter named Melinda. Leo fears that their relationship is getting in the way of their work, and briefly gives up his billet as the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. After Piper gets sick with Oroya Fever, Leo goes behind the Elders backs to heal Piper. Leo subsequently temporarily loses his powers as a punishment, and Piper gives him a job and place to stay at P3. On Valentine's Day, Leo gives Piper a card and flowers, and Piper has a daydream about running to kiss Leo, but she doesn't act on these feelings. When Phoebe is visited by her past life, it is later revealed that their past lives were having an affair. Later, Piper struggles with choosing between Leo and Dan, and after a spell goes awry, she reveals she loves Leo, and doesn't need a spell to tell her that. Piper decides she wants to tell Dan that she has chosen Leo, but he is out of town and wants to tell him in person. Piper finally breaks up with Dan. Piper and Leo have their first date as a new couple which is cut short by the Elders. Leo starts staying at the Manor often, and starts to seemingly annoy Prue and Phoebe. Actually, her sisters both wish they had someone as great as Leo, and see him as the perfect man. '2000-2001' Piper and Leo defiantly try to marry in a handfasting ritual. Since a solar eclipse was occurring, the Elders couldn't look down to Earth to monitor Leo, but Cole, Phoebe's evntually demonic boyfriend tipped off the Elders, which resulted in Leo being teleported back to the Heavens. Piper then goes on strike, vowing not to save a single innocent until the Elders bring Leo back to her. Finally, the Elders decided that if no innocents are put in danger because of the relationship, Piper and Leo can be together on a probationary basis. After the sisters defeat Eames, the Elders decide to allow to them to get married. Piper and Leo have a somewhat normal relationship until they once again attempt to get married. This time, it's Prue who stops the wedding, as her astral self takes over, and rides out of the manor on a motorcycle, destroying the wedding cake in the process. Piper, initially decides to give up on marrying Leo, however her parents are able to convince her that she and Leo belong together. Shortly after, Piper and Leo finally have their dream wedding with their closest relatives and friends. Things were good with the Halliwell's for a while. Until Cole went back to being evil and him and Phoebe broke up. But While Phoebe went to fix things with him down in the Underworld she left her sisters alone. But accidentally Prue and Piper were caught on camera vanquishing a demon. Leo then went down to the Underwourld to tell Phoebe. Which left Prue and Piper with nobody to heal them if they needed it. While Prue and Piper were trying to figure things out a mortal women shot a gun towards the house. Which hit Piper in the stomach. Prue took her to the hospital when she couldn't stop the bleeding. The doctors tried everything but Piper flatlied. Eventually Leo showed up but Prue kicked him out and he went back to Phoebe. In the end the source rewound time saving Piper. But Prue and Piper were left without Phoebe which ended up in Prue's death. '2001-2002' Piper and Leo's relationship had a brief strain as Piper blaimed Leo for healing her instead of Prue after Shax's attack, just because she's his wife, resulting in Prue's death. However, Piper was able to move pass her grief with the help of Leo, Phoebe, and her newly-found half-sister Paige. They were deciding on whether or not to have a child when Paige bought them a plastic baby, after they began arguing over whether or not they were going to bind their future child's magic. The fake child was hit by an energy ball, but Piper and Leo both decided that they could protect their child, and started trying for their baby. However, Piper was told by her doctor that because of blunt trauma to her abdomen, she might not be able to conceive. Which devestates both Piper and Leo when they found out. Especially when Phoebe wound up pregnant with Cole's demonic baby. Though due to the seer the baby was killed along with her. When the sisters were visited by an Angel of Destiny to decide if they want to keep there powers or give them up, Piper found out that she is pregnant with her and Leo's first child. '2002-2003' Piper and Leo are expecting their first child, thinking they are having a daughter. They also begin to have couple issues as Piper is constantly annoyed with Leo's focus on his job and Leo is frustrated by Piper's pregnancy problems. To make them understand each other better, their unborn child swaps their powers and Piper's pregnancy symptoms begin to occur on Leo's body. Magic disappears from the entire world on the day of the Wiccan sabbath Imbolc, and the Aurora Borealis, while Piper goes into labor, giving birth to Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, the prophesied Twice-Blessed Child. After the birth of Wyatt, Piper and Leo's marital problems reach their peak when Piper's anger beings to affect her powers. They see a couple's counselor who gives them the tools they need to keep getting along with each other. Three Greek Titans are released from their prison and an unknown whitelighter from the future named Chris manipulates the situation to suit his means, having Leo inadertanty become an Elder by turning Piper and her sisters into Greek Goddesses and successfully saving the other Elders, the magical community, and the world; and also separating him from Piper. Leo and Piper share a painful goodbye, saying that they will always love each other. Leo tries to magically ease her pain to make it easier for her so the anger wouldn't consume her. As he leaves, Chris sends him to the isle of Valhalla. '2003-2004' Without Leo to reverse the magic on Piper, she became increasingly "chipper" and optimistic, additionally causing her powers to become out of control. The situation turned worse when Piper lost her memory, and they located Leo on Valhalla. By seeing Leo again, her pain and memory returned immediately, but it became so painful for her that she joined the Valkyrie warriors to escape the torment. Phoebe and Paige managed to make her face the pain and Piper tried to move on with her life without Leo, though they remain in an odd relationship. Leo still cared for Piper, which was what kept him from leaving her permanently. It was later revealed that Piper's new whitelighter, Chris, is actually her and Leo's future second son who has come to the past to save Wyatt who would become a powerful leader of evil in the future, but they must reconcile to conceive him. conceived Wyatt's first birthday party they are trapped in the Ghostly Plane where their powers are numbed, and Leo gets poisoned with a darklighter arrow. Through this incident, they lower their guard and make love, thus conceiving Chris. Leo later decides to leave Piper and Wyatt permanently to keep them safe, going to The Heavens to officially join the other Elders. Finding out that she is pregnant, she decides to keep Leo in the dark about it. Six months later, Piper becomes the target of a Spider demon and Leo is asked to help, which forces him to face the fact that she is pregnant and that Chris is really his second son. They become closer again after this as Leo decides to stay with them for the time being to keep them safe. Elder and headmaster of Magic School, Gideon attempts to sacrifice theirson Wyatt because he believes that a child born with such powerful gifts will become corrupted overtime, without knowing that he is the cause. Piper goes into life-threatening labor while Leo goes to stop Gideon, but also loses Chris in the process. Leo, falling deep in the pain of losing Chris and the desire to protect Wyatt, killed Gideon and destroyed the mirror that connected the two Parallel Worlds. In the end, Piper was saved and baby Christopher Perry "Chris" Halliwell was born perfectly healthy '2004-2005' Two months after Chris' birth, things haven't gone well for Piper or Leo. Piper has completely cooped up in the house with her children and Leo is crazed to seek vengeance on the demon, Barbas who helped Gideon. Phoebe persuaded them to attend an Indian wedding of their friends, only to get hijacked by the Hindu gods, Shakti and Shiva who enhance and release Piper and Leo's lust and emotions for one another. However, Barbas attempted to make Leo kill another Elder by going after Chris, and lure him into a trap. His plan was successful, but Piper and Leo decided to keep it hidden. Leo, being emotionally distraught, had an incredibly hard time readjusting his life on Earth as he was haunted by "weird faces." Later on, Piper and Phoebe created a potion that could put Leo to sleep and send him on a Vision Quest to help him find his way back to the right path. Meanwhile, Alpha, the leader of Avatars came to talk to Leo in his dream, and convinced him to help them create Utopia, a world without good and evil. Meanwhile, Piper and Phoebe got killed by a demon named Sarpedon. Leo goy downstairs and found them both dead, he decided to join the Avatars in order to bring them back. After creating Utopia, he found out that the Avatars were "erasing" people who cause conflict, so he came to the sisters and reminded them of the gains and losses they'd been through, and he was also erased by the Avatars. After the Avatars were forced to retreat by the sisters and Zankou, Leo was brought back but he was an Elder again. The Council of Elders decided that Leo had to choose between being a mortal and living with his family on Earth or once again holding the status of an Elder and remain in the Heavens. They sent him down to Earth, in Texas, without him remembering who he was or anything about the past, in order for him to choose one of his two paths. If he and Piper found each other, then they were meant to be. In the mean time, Piper got infected by a poison after being attacked by a Thorn Demons, she met Cole in the cosmic void, and followed his advice by trusting in her and Leo's love. She then called for Leo, who was an Elder now and didn't even remember Piper. He heard her voice and literally fell from grace, which gave him back his memory but also made him mortal. Leo and Piper then officially resumed their marriage and the raising of their two sons. Afterwards, he became the headmaster of the Magic School shortly before they faked their deaths. '2005-2006' It is revealed that Leo is destined to die and will be taken by the Angel of Death. The sisters look for a way to reverse the situation and Piper calls for an Elder and an Avatar to try and save Leo, but niether of them had authority over the situation. So the sisters called the Angel of Destiny, who told the sisters of their final Ultimate Battle and that Leo's death would be the only motivation strong enough to inspire them to struggle with whatever the threat was and win. The sisters made a deal with the Angel; they would freeze Leo and she would take him away. If they won the last battle then Leo would be returned. After the destruction of the manor and the deaths of Phoebe, Paige, and Christy Jenkins, Leo is returned by the Angel of Destiny. If Leo had not intervened, Piper would have killed Billie Jenkins, in an act of revenge. With the manor destroyed, Piper and Leo leave the area. Piper and Leo borrow Coop's ring to go back in time to save Phoebe and Paige, which they do successfully after enlisting help from the past alternatives of their mother and grandmother. On their trip, they accidentally travel fifty years to the future, where they meet a happy, much older, version of themselves. By stopping the Triad, Dumain, and Christy with Billie's help, Leo and Piper were able to be together again without any supernatural intervention. '2008-2009' Leo is working at Magic School once again as its headmaster. Since the Ultimate Battle, Piper and Leo have had their third child Prudence Melinda Halliwell. When Piper and Leo discover that Melinda miraculously had the power to orb, Leo goes to The Heavens with Paige to question The Elders. There, they are approached by newly appointed Elder, Kyle Brody, who informs them that that since Leo was a Whitelighter for so long, his magical abilities became ingrained within his DNA despite his being mortal, passing those genes onto Melinda. The Elders decided to interfere and caused these whitelighter powers to manifest in Melinda so as to alter the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child.They wanted to make Chris and Melinda twice blessed like Wyatt, which would allow the three first born Halliwell children to inherit a more potent Power of Three so that in the future they would be a greater force of good than the Charmed Ones. Because the Council of Elders interfered too many times in human affairs, they were replaced with a new one, including Kyle. Kyle then tells Leo that the Darklighter, Rennek has returned and teamed up with Neena, the sisters' new enemy. It turns out that as a Whitelighter, Leo fought Rennek for decades during his campaign against white magic practitioners. After defeating Rennek, Leo was rewarded by being assigned to the The Charmed Ones. Leo then rejects a chance to get his wings back, so that he and Piper may grow old together, telling Kyle that he does not want to see his children die before him. When the answers were given and Leo transferred the news to Piper, Piper told him that she trusts Kyle with the secret of their children's new destiny, so as to keep the demons from finding out and coming after them. Category:Relationships Category:Piper Halliwell Category:Leo Wyatt